My Worst First day At School
by SimplyDance
Summary: Roslaie goes to her first day of school and something happens. Includes everyone except jasper and Edward i know sad but i didn't write the story my friend did but its good so r and r please. one-shot


**Hey guys my friend wanted me to upload this story onto here because she wants to know what people think about it. I might make it a real story but for now it will just be a one-shot. Hope you like it and even though this is not my story it's my friends I want to dedicate this to the first two people who reviewed ****From Enemy to family**** and they are bookwormbaby96 and theCharminglyInsane you guys are awesome and write the best stories. So check out their stories and trust me it won't be a waste of time.**

**Dedicated to bookwormbaby96 and theCharminglyInsane**

My Worst First Day at School

By: Johanna

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"I hope that we have most of our classes together," I said with worry clinging to my voice.

"I hope that too," responded Emmet who held my hand tightly. Emmet and I were dating ever since 7th grade and we have got along together very well. It was Friday September 13, 2013. Emmet and I had many other friends too. Ever since 1st grade there were three other girls who always stuck together with me. Their names were Alice, Tanya, and Bella. My friends always liked to go everywhere together. If only one of us could go to a place, then none of us would go to that one place.

Bella and Tanya were cousins and Alice was a friend. Emmet interrupted my thoughts and said, "Well, if our schedules aren't the same, then I will promise to cross your way every time," _How I love my Emmet_, I thought. This was the first day in high school and I already had butterflies filling the space in my stomach. As we were approaching the steps to the school, Bella and Alice leaped on me. They both said "Go job twin!" and then high-fived each other. They were not actual twins though they called each other twins because they were so alike and I agreed. The bell rung and we were on our way. Tanya was in my first class and third period class. Bella was with me in fifth and seventh period. Alice was with me in second, fourth, and sixth period. Emmet was with me in eighth, ninth, and tenth. We were all comparing our schedules when the principal said "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" over the intercom. Everyone panicked and when I say everyone I mean _everyone_.

In the blink of an eye, I saw a halo of red and orange making its way toward me. I started to panic and like a bucket of water splashed on my face, the expression of nervousness turned to panic. I grabbed Emmet's hand and warned the others to move. Bella grabbed her "twin's" hand and pulled her over. Tanya just tagged along. While Bella was rushing down the stairs she dropped her cell phone and so she turned back to go get it. Alice yelled, "TWIN! Come back!" Bella didn't flinch to look back. Tanya didn't want her cousin dying so she ran right after her. Bella didn't come back and neither did Tanya. I started to call out their names and all I heard was the wood starting to burn. I saw the wood starting to turn as black as coal.

I didn't want to see this any longer I decided to move on and tried to save my life. Emmet grasped my hand desperately and I grabbed Alice who was crying because she had lost two of her best friends. We ran down the stairs and exited through the back doors where the fire didn't reach yet. All of us ran across the streets without looking out for passing cars. We ran about 2 miles when Alice had sprung her ankle. Emmet quickly got to her side, lifted her up and he kept on running. After 2 more miles we stopped to take a break. Emmet took my hand while he helped Alice limp on her ankle and took us to his secret hideout place.

We waited. Emmet helped Alice sit on a rock and they both checked out her ankle. While in the process, the intruder showed up with a ragged breath, torn clothes, and a knife in his hand. Let's not forget that evil grin of his that was spreading out on his face until it reached his ears. I yelled and started to run. The murderer was after me. Emmet took care of Alice and he sent me a signal that we needed to go separately. We met up ahead and ran to the police station. They took Alice to the hospital and Emmet was in the waiting room hugging me and watching over me. Just like the stars watch over the Earth and just like the moon watches over the seas at night. I fell asleep and when the doctor came out, he said that Alice had dislocated her bone and was going to be in the hospital for a few days. I decided to make phone calls while Emmet did his. I spent the night with Alice and I guess that Emmet got permission so he stayed with me too. When I thought about the whole day, how it was so hectic in the morning, how my face was all with minor scratches, how I survived and how two of my friends moved on to their next life, I remembered the date and it was September 13, 2013. _Curse Friday the 13_, I thought and fell deeply asleep.

**Well that was it and I hoped you liked it and please review for my friend she is very anxious to hear what you have to say and if she gets good reviews she has another one-shot she wants to upload that I think is very sweet**

**-Nat **

**Please review!**


End file.
